


Her Name is Artemis

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Why do I get a feeling you’re hiding something?” Draco teases, as he pokes Teddy in the ribs. “Huh?”“I’m not!” Teddy laughs, his cheeks flushing pink. “See, no more presents.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Her Name is Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a short little drabble for today's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“That was the last one,” Teddy says, as he looks at the Christmas tree, now not a single present left lying underneath it. “No more presents,” the little boy says, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Why do I get a feeling you’re hiding something?” Draco teases, as he pokes him in the ribs. “Huh?”

“I’m not!” Teddy laughs, his cheeks flushing pink. “See, it’s empty.”

Draco looks at Harry, who has the same knowing glint in his eyes as Teddy, and Draco can’t help but wonder what he’s missing here.

“Why don’t you go and get Draco’s present?” Harry suggests, the little boy jumping up excitedly.

Without saying a word, he runs out of the house, and Draco is about to go after him, but Harry stops him.

“But he…”

“You’ll see.” Harry smiles, before kissing him. “Remember what we talked about the other week?”

“Ehm… goodness, we talk a lot, don’t we?” Draco chuckles uncomfortably, trying to go through their conversations in his mind. But when Teddy comes back from the neighbours, a large box in his hands, it dawns on him.

“Tell me you didn’t…”

“You have to open it now!” Teddy grins. “Quickly!”

Draco takes the box from him, and he carefully opens it, revealing a beautiful golden-haired puppy.

“We picked her up last night!” Teddy squeals. “We told you we were going to see auntie Luna, but we were picking up Artemis.”

“Her name is Artemis?” Draco laughs, as he picks up the puppy. “She’s beautiful.”

“You said you had always wanted to have a dog,” Harry says, as he gently pats the puppy’s head. “I know it’s a little soon, but…”

Draco can’t help but smile at the blush on Harry’s face, as he keeps his eyes focused on Artemis, obviously avoiding his eyes. Nervous as to what he’s thinking.

They had only run into each other at the beginning of the year, and after a few months of dating, Draco had moved in with Harry and Teddy last month. But although it’s not even been a year, they have known each other for so many years, that it feels like this is the way things have always been.

Teddy picks Artemis up, and he sets her down on the ground, where she excitedly begins to play with the toy that the little boy is holding out for her.

Harry snuggles up to Draco, a fond smile on his face as he watches his godson. But when he feels Draco pressing a kiss into his hair, he looks up, a nervous look on his face.

“Is it too soon?”

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
